


Double Decker – Appetite Unlocked

by kiritovore



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Growth, M/M, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiritovore/pseuds/kiritovore
Summary: Thanks to the wonderful AB3, I watched Double Decker and agreed with him that Kirill really needed to eat more. So I wrote this piece about him getting pressured into eating someone. Let me know if you have any suggestions
Relationships: Doug Billingham/Kirill Vrubel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Double Decker – Appetite Unlocked

Kirill had arrived at work a few minutes ago out of breath since the old hag that was his land lady had held him up once again, pestering him about when he was going to pay rent. Not that being late mattered too much. He and Doug had been following a couple cases of suspected Anthem usage from the government, but nothing had materialized yet.

Travis came out from his office putting down a phone that had been at his ear. "Doug, Kirill, you're with me. Dr. Apple has something to show us that I think will be a game changer."

**At this moment, dumbass Buzz-Cut a.k.a. Detective Kirill Vrubel has no idea that what seems like another boring day at the office will actually become an action-packed adventure that gets down right steamy.**

The three of them head to Apple’s lab where Kirill is presented a new gun.

“I’ve been struggling,” Dr. Apple started to explain, “with the fact that with every Anthem case our hands are tied when it comes to jurisdiction until the situation has already gotten out of hand. If there was a safer way to capture and control suspected Anthem users earlier, much danger to life could be avoided. To solve this problem, I made this gun that shoot a bullet that can miniaturize the target to a fraction of their usual size for about 30 minutes.”

Reaching under a table he pulls out a smallish, clear, plastic looking container, “If you place the shrunken suspect in here you can bring them back safely for processing and interrogation. The polymer used in its construction was based on the structure and design of samples from Kirill which appear to have his Anthem neutralizing capabilities and can briefly sustain the miniaturization beyond 30 minutes. Don’t waste time getting back here, you could have real trouble if the shrinking wears off before you get back.”

Kirill handed the gun to Doug and he grabbed the canister, “I guess we can give it a try, could be really useful. Though I’m not sure I want to dwell on wondering how you came up with the idea to try to shrink someone down like an ant.”  
  
“Please make sure to use the gun as soon as you have a good suspect, we need Apple to collect data before we try to make more and expand its use,” Travis added, “Now get back to your desks and find those criminals.”

Doug and Kirill left Apple’s lab, Kirill setting the canister on his desk, they resumed their investigation but didn’t really get anywhere until about an hour label a motion sensing camera they had set up in a warehouse activated, in it they saw several figures standing around, 2 of them suspects they had been following. “Let’s move Kirill, time’s wasting,” Doug said as they ran towards their vehicle and sped towards the scene.

They did their best to be quiet as they reached the warehouse, sneaking around the upper level, hearing voices from inside and below. Doug pulled out the new gun from Apple, loading it with 3 of the new bullets.

They froze as the targets came into view around a large vat, Kirill was trying to hear what they were saying but the suspects were too far away. With a low voice Doug suggested, “I say I just shoot all 3 and we just bring them all back for questioning.

“Are you sure, we don’t even know if any of them are using Anthem,” Kirill replied.

“I’m not seeing any other way to get more information from them,” Doug said as he turned off the safety.

Kirill took half a step back to make a retort, but he stepped on an oil slicked piece of floor and lost his balance with a cry as he fell to the main floor, his shout interrupting the conversation as the suspects were alerted to their presence.

Doug raced forwards, cursing under his breath, taking aim and shooting a bullet towards each of the targets, but 2 of them miss as they go running in opposite directions.

He watched as the one he had shot started to shrink, loosing inches of height every second, but he ran down to check on Kirill when there seemed to be no other threats in the room.

Kirill was just getting up on his knees when Doug picked up the tiny 5 inch tall suspect in one hand, “Joseph Palmer, you are under arrest for suspected dealing and position of Anthem.” Doug carried Joseph over to Kirill as his partner stood up, “I hope you are okay because we need to get out of here, they didn’t bother to try to get their friend out of here, they may have gone to get backup and we can’t take 10 of them on our own. Where’s the canister?”

The suspect was thrashing in Doug’s hand shouting with a small voice that was kinda cute. He shouted as loud as he could, “The name’s Joey and you’ll let me know if you know what’s good for you. I know people mmmf.” Doug silenced his squeaky rage with a finger.

Kirill looked around before wincing as an image formed in his head, “I left if on my desk, I was too excited to have something to do, I forgot all about it. What should we do.”

With a deadpan expression Doug pulled Kirill to his feet and suggested, “Well if that canister was based on your body’s structure, the best thing to do would be for you to swallow him until we get back to base.”

Kirill was trying to think of an idea it took a few seconds for what Doug said to register and he was shocked letting out a gasp as Kirill’s face turned bright red. “I can’t just eat him, that would be murder.”

Doug shook his head, “There’s no time to argue, we need to leave. Besides if we get back soon Dr. Apple can pull him out of you, I’m sure. Just close your eyes and swallow.”

Kirill grimaced, but Doug was right about needing to leave and he couldn’t think of anything else, “Why are all my coworkers insane,” he asked before taking Joey in his hand and bringing him up to his mouth. He took a breath and smelled him, and he smelled surprisingly good, his mouth started to water. Before he could dwell on how messed up that was, he opened his mouth, shoved the suspect to the back of his throat and swallowed deeply. Joey was bigger than things he normally swallowed, Doug could see a bulge slide down Kirill’s throat as the suspect fell into Kirill’s stomach. To Kirill he had a pleasant after taste in his mouth but overall he was surprised at how easy it had been to swallow the suspect and he didn’t feel anything now that it was done.

Doug grabbed Kirill and pushed him out saying, “Don’t think about it, it’s time to run.”

They rushed towards the car catching sight of a small mob of people that start to build chasing them from behind, Kirill takes a few warning shots with a normal gun he had, not aiming for the mob but they make it back to the car and zip away with a peel of burning rubber.

Once the adrenaline had worn off a bit Kirill was fixated on his belly under his shirt, it looked unchanged despite having a whole person inside it, occasionally he thought he could feel the suspect thrashing about inside him but he couldn’t be sure. He felt a bubble of air pushing up and let out a burp.

“How’s the suspect doing,” Doug asked hoping Kirill didn’t notice that he was having trouble with his pants and a half hard bulge forming inside them.

“I can’t really tell, I hope he’s okay even. _Burp_ If he is a criminal and an Anthem user. _Belch_ ,” Kirill said, rubbing his stomach that was starting to feel a bit strange, like something building up inside it.

“Did you eat something funny today, you know besides just now. You usually don’t burp like that,” Doug said slightly concerned.

Kirill grabbed his stomach, something was definitely off, he was feeling really full now, and as his hands felt his belly he felt them be pushed away. His shirt pushed out in front of his as with every second his belly grew larger. “Mmmm, somethings not right. Joey…he’s…the shrinking is wearing off,” Kirill said trying to keep his wits about him.

Doug pulled over with his lights on, screeching to a halt, removing Kirill seat belt, trying to think of something to do, “Damn it Kirill, you should have brought the canister. Why did he grow back so soon? That stupid gun was supposed to last longer than that. I’m going to give Dr. Apple a piece of my mind if anything happens to you.” Despite his comments, Doug was trying to hold back his arousal seeing the flustered and overstuffed Kirill trying to cope with his huge belly.

Kirill was still hoping he didn’t burst as the suspect grew rapidly inside him, his struggles becoming more powerful as he regained his former size. His stomach was sliding over his lap, taking up all the remaining space in the passenger seat. Making Kirill grow till he looked overdue, then overdue with twins, who knows how many.

He was looking green in the face as his belly finally slowed, just slightly smaller than the size of the rest of his body, the clear shape of Joey in his now bare stomach, curled up tight inside him. “Fuck, I feel like I’m going to burst, I’ve never been so full. Why did you stop Doug? We need to get back to Apple so he can get this guy out of me before anything else happens.”

“You’re right, just hold on,” Doug agreed as he took off again, trying to focus on the road and moving quickly, having trouble keeping his eyes off the huge belly beside him.

With his lights on it didn’t take long till they got back in, Doug called Dr. Apple on the way there, explaining the situation, Kirill confirming that at least for now he was fine, but he wasn’t sure if it would be possible for him to get to Apple’s lab. As they pulled into the parking area, Dr. Apple was there waiting with a cart of supplies.

“Wow, you really are stuffed to the brim, something about your unique DNA must allow you to stretch so easily. A whole person. But why didn’t you use the canister,” Dr. Apple asked, poking and prodding at Kirill’s stomach.

“Stop asking silly questions and get him out of me Apple,” Kirill shouted, trying to push the doctor’s fingers away from his taught stomach.

Dr. Apple gave a harrumph, crossing his arms, “I was just checking to make sure you are okay. Anyway, I can’t help you there. It seems your body somehow absorbed the chemical that was making the suspect small without affecting you. I don’t have a way to shrink him again from inside you. Well, there is one way to get him out alive, but you aren’t going to like it……. You are going to have to digest him first.”

To be continued?


End file.
